


Prince of Egypt Sickfics

by Artist4Life24



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Common Cold, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moses has much softer sneezes then his baby Rami but gets sick due to stress like me., Rameses has rougher sneezes then Moses because he just does and when he gets sick its bad, Sick Character, Sick Rameses, Sick moses, Sickfic, Sneezing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes....Moses calls Rameses Rami....only he can.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist4Life24/pseuds/Artist4Life24
Summary: These song prompts will be based one of my favorite DreamWorks movies, The Prince of Egypt starring Rameses and Moses. Each song is based on themselves as a person or as brothers. In some scenarios, they are a couple...(that's my guilty pleasure each time I watch them together) Others will be an alternate universe where Rameses isn't a pharaoh nor was Moses born a slave who was spared the infanticide. All the drabbles are sickfics. I just prefer sickfics. :P Some songs are from the movie and others aren't. I hope everyone enjoys.





	1. Animal I become (Sick Rameses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animals like people have feelings too... Some more passionate fueled with hate and love. Rameses fought with these ever since "he" came in and out his life.

Prompt6: "Animal I Have Become"(Three Days Grace)

Character(s): Rameses (Beginnings of a headcold)

Warning(s): Implied RamesesxMoses. Takes place after the plaque scene but before Moses walks in to talk with Rameses.

Rameses POV

Why can't things be the way they once were? I once loved you and when you came back to me I thought you were coming back for me but... You weren't, you came back for them to free them. What about me? Without you I have become this animal... An animal that I tried to suppress, a suppression that you've helped kept locked away when my father was still breathing air. Now that I'm the new morning and the evening star the power, the hunger, grows and grows each day each night. Each day when I watch my son play I think of us as we were once young and innocent like him and as night grows darker and I lay with my wife, I think of you beside me and not her. I think about the times you cared for me as I cared for you when you were sick, feeling lost and uncertain because of your newly discovered heritage...and yet as I watch my kingdom crumble beneath my feet, the hatred I feel for you grows stronger and stronger like the caged animal who wants to get out and begins to break free. When I see your face, I feel an emotional stir growing. I want the passion, your touch, your love, but then I also want to kill you, I want to strangle you slit your throat anything!

Moses look! I have become the animal...I've become the animal that you tried so hard to suppress. As I look towards what was once "our"place, I begin to feel drowsy and hot. The pain creeps upon me from my head to my feet. I sadly smile as I know what this means. Funny this is the first time I've gotten ill since becoming Pharaoh and you were always there beside me tending to my every need. So now I have two demons in me. One of which may or may not go away on its own but it is amusing to see those phony healers try...why I don't get rid if them...only Ra knows. The other, is something that started off small...and now it testers within me. No magic nor medicine can heal this... And part of me doesn't want too.

As I breathe in sharply, I instantly regretted it. The congestion reached my nose and since no one was around, I sneezed freely.

"HehChoo Heh-He-Hehchoo...ugh.. HEHCHOO!"

I sniff back wetly as the sneezes are not completely finished with me..

"His-Schoo....HIS-SCHOOO... Oh Ra.. By nose..H-H-HEHSCHHOO..CHOO!"."

I shiver from both this chill and the echoing of my sneezes and the ache intensifies throughout my body and my nose feels raw and sore as I lay my head back upon the cool granite statue. I rub my throat as it hurts to swallow; its almost as dry as the desert sand. The waters are filled with blood from what you wrought upon my kingdom Moses but no matter, I have wine. I drink a little and regret doing so because now my throat feels like it's on fire. I place it down on the arm of the statue and cough harshly into my hand. I feel so weak...so tired...I was once a free human...with expectations to be the next Pharaoh but this beast inside me lay dormant. Then father died and I became the morning and evening star and I had you in my bed. Moses, you allowed this beast inside me to grow and fester like this plague when you left me alone. I hate you...yet I still love you. I allow one stray tear to fall from my now closed eyes...I am an animal look what it has done to my Egypt.

I am an animal Moses..my love..my enemy,you made this way.

Look at the Animal I have become.


	2. I will Always Return (Sick Moses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No natter where he is....no matter what they became, Moses heart will always return. No illness will stop that.

Prompt 11: I Will Always Return (From the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron by Bryan Adams)

Sneezer: Moses (Start of a cold)

Warnings: Takes place when Moses goes back to Egypt. He and Tzipporah are not married like in the movie but have a close relationship.

(I do these introductions for now on so you know who the Sneezer and such)

 

He knew the moment he set foot inside the cave to retrieve the sheep that he would be forever changed. Sacred ground that left his feet bare, a deep yet kind voice from a burning bush whose fires should have burned his skin. It all lead to him having to go back, to free his people from Egypt…

From him….

Moses thought of this a few days later as he and his best friend Tzipporah rode on a camel from Midian to his home of Egypt. No matter what, the now older man had to return home. Part of it was both God and his acceptance that his people had to be free. The other was him…

Rameses, now the morning and evening star.

Did the elder miss him? Did he mourn his self exile as the last sound was his name being bellowed out into the desert sands? Moses didn't know but he had to return. He knew that day would come.

As the two bodies rode towards the land of his birth, Moses felt a burning sensation throughout his body as well as a tingling through his nostrils. He tried to make it go away but it continued its onslaught. He had no choice as he lifted his head slightly and felt as his nose quivered in anticipation of the fit he was succumbed too.

“ah...Ahhhschuuuu sniff...aahhtchhooo..ahhhh..g’TCHHU!” Moses cringed as he attempted to stifle that last sneeze but sighed as he felt his companion and friend Tzipporah place her hand on his shoulder.

“Moses...I know you need to do this, and I stand by you, but is it worth your health? It's hot and you're shivering as if night has fallen.”

Moses didn't speak for awhile both from trying to keep warm and the other from thinking about what she said. After a few minutes, Moses quietly spoke, clearing his tender throat as he did.

“I grew up free because of a sacrifice of my blood mother and even the woman I call mother. I too would face the hardships the hebrews suffered. Should any human be forced as labor? Yes...I was once their prince of egypt and turned a blind eye to their pain and cries-”

“heh..heh...heeehhh’Nghxt!! Then’d I d’need to do this. If dot for be...sniff, then’d for theb.” 

“Moses…”

“Baybe just baybe, Ramb’ses will lis’dten...he has too.”

“…….” 

Moses stopped the Camel and Tzipporah jumped off so she could stretch for a bit. It was still light out but to Moses, he was getting colder pulling his robes closer to himself. He stared at his friend as he cleared his throat resulting in a coughing fit. The young woman patted his back with a gentle touch but her sharp golden eyes held so much emotion in them, Moses gasped a little. 

“Tzipporah?-”

“It's...it's not the just the Hebrews that you're going back for is it…?

“whad……?”

“You love him.” 

Moses looked away in shame as he knew she knew. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Rameses. When he broke bread with Tzipporah and her family, he saw Rameses look at him with a smile.

No matter what he did or said, Rameses was in his thoughts. 

Oh God….

Moses turned to look at Tzipporah a woman he loved but not in the way she might have wanted. How long did she know? His thoughts were interrupted by coughing and sneezing that left him nearly falling off the camel.

“heh..heh...heeehhh’Nghxt….Hehtschhhhuuu heh'tCHU. Ugh” Luckily for him, Tzipporah was quick to help him. She chuckled gently.

"You are so different them when we last met in the palace. Moses, I love you but I know your heart will never be mine.”

“I'b so sorry Tzibborah.”

“No need...no matter what, I still care. But we need to find shelter so you can rest...and no buts from you.”

 

Moses chuckled quietly as he helped the young woman back on the Camel and continued their journey. Moses knew she was right, no matter how far he was, no matter what he was bound to Rameses and would always find a way back to him


	3. Marriage (Sick Rameses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rameses was smart. Everyone knew. But that's ok because Moses was a little smarter when it came to his fiancé's health.

Prompt 48: Marriage by Marques Houston 

Sneezer: Rameses(Start of a cold)

This is a modern day no warnings this time. Enjoy!

Rameses knew since the day they met that Moses was the one. He also knew everything for the wedding had to perfect. Moses to him was perfect and so should the wedding. Everything from the food, the flowers, the music, even the color coordination of the spoons to the table cloth had to be on point. This included the dinner party set for the following week. 

Everything for his Moses.

Now while he made sure everything was going according to his wishes...his nose was not. He woke up without Moses there since the younger man taught small children at the local school, and felt off. Rameses could not feel off. Off meant illness and that was something he could not simply stand for. 

So he did what anyone not sick would do, because if you told the elder that he looked tired and that his nose looked red and chapped-

He would glare at you praying you said something else and then he would-

"Huuh…..huh…..-”

“Ram!! I'm home!!”

“huuhh’GTSHUUUU!!!”

Moses cringed as he heard his fiancé. He had brought home dinner after his classes and didn't expect to see his fiancé sneezing bend over at the waist. The young man was very observant something that as a preschool teacher was a good trait. Moses sighed as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the now shivering man. 

“Are you alright?” Moses inquired

“Yes? Why would I dot be?” Rameses turned to look at his concerned fiancé. 

“Because one, you sound congested and two you sneezed.”

“........Yes I sdneezed, but so does-”

“You have have to sneeze again.”

“Wha- huuhh’GTSHUUUU...huuhh...huhhh...huuhh’GTSHUUUU..G’TSHUUUUU”

Moses smirked as Rameses glared at him while blowing his nose. Moses sat down and patted the seat next to him. Rameses sat but pouted as he looked at the dinner Moses brought home.

“Babe, listen. I know you're stressed out about the party and the wedding. I know but remember at the end of the day, I don't care about those things. I'm marrying you. My last name will change but not how I feel for you. I love you at your best and at your worse. You have nothing to prove to me.”

Rameses smiled as he took Moses by the hand looking at the band around his finger. He just wanted Moses to be happy. But sometimes he had to realize that Moses just wanted him. Not the money, not the fame...him. Marriage differently changed people but when you truly loved the other, that stayed constant. Rameses smiled at the thought as he felt Moses kissed his forehead. 

Moses took the food with him as he stood up watching Rameses.

"I'll go fix us some tea and food.”

"I love you Moses.”

"I love you too and Rameses?”

“Yes?”

“You're going to sneeze again.” Moses left to go in the kitchen laughing as he did Rameses shook his head as he picked up his cell. It was a moment later he felt the familiar tickle in his already abused nose.

“Huuhh’GTSHUUUU!!!”

“Damn it Moses!”


	4. What Makes you Beautiful (Sick Moses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty is always honest and Skin deep. That is what most people love. The inner you.

Prompt 40: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction (Two songs I like from them and this is one of them)

Sneezer: Moses(Cold)

Movie Verse but no Spoilers and this is more of a brotherly bond. Enjoy!

“Moses, you do not look ugly. Stop being ridiculous.”

“By does hurdts, I look like I’b cry’ing, by hair looks I just woke up-”

“You did though.”

“………”

“Sorry. Look yes your nose looks quite sore, runny, and you sound as if you ate sand from the desert-”

“Ramb’ses!! ah...Ahhhschuuuu sniff...aahhtchhooo..ahhhh..g’TCHHU!”

"Bless. You suffer from this ailment, but you still look nice to me. Ok? No one looks attractive when ill. Unless it's me”

“I swear dou are as bodest as dou are truthful.” 

Rameses smirked as he helped Moses to lie down in his bed. Moses never like sleeping alone as children and often ran into Rameses room. Something he never outgrew as a young man.

“I'm serious Moses. You have thousands of women throwing themselves at you, sick or not. Now stop this self pity party and rest please?”

“Fi...fine...ah...Ahhhschuuuu sniff...aahhtchhooo..ahhhh..g’TCHHU! Ugh! heh..heh...heeehhh’Nghxt….Hihtschhhhuuu hiiiiiih'tCHU!!!” Moses groaned as he rubbed his heated forehead. 

Rameses sighed sadly as he placed a newly wet cloth on his adopted younger brothers forehead. Rameses was worried. Moses was sick for a while now. This cold was bothering both men. One physically the other emotionally.

"You're not feeling well aren't you?”

Moses just shook his head groaning.

"I'm sorry you're not well. But hey when you're better, the ladies will come in and make sure you're truly ok” Rameses winked as Moses smiled before blowing his nose. 

“Get some rest, I have to see father alright and then I'll come back. A servant will watch over you.” Rameses stood to leave but not before Moses touched his skin with his warm hand.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. It's your inner appearance that flocks people in. Remember that little brother.”

The two smiled as the elder left and Moses snuggled in bed falling asleep remembering his brothers words.


End file.
